There's A Curse Between Us
by Kyoko-Loves-Klondike
Summary: Kyoya is living his normal life, but then he begins to take interest in a girl that doesn't want to have anything to do with him. However, whenever she's around, good luck seems to happen to him. It turns out that Fate has given them a gift, but it is more like a curse. I can't say anymore without spoiling the story, so if you want to know more you'll have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Uta is Violettear's oc.**

Some call it fate, others call it destiny. A predetermined course, luck, fortune, it goes by many names. Fate will always set everything into place. It even brings couples together, or it will tear them apart. Fate can be seen as a curse to some. Some people never escape this curse. Some people live only to escape this curse. Not everybody can be given the blessing to fight against fate. If one should come across it, they would surely misuse this power, so it has been locked away.

Kyoya woke up and rolled out of bed. Now on his floor he groaned. He hated the mornings. "Mornings need to be dealt with." He told himself as he got up and turned his alarm off. As he stood up, he groaned again. He walked to the bathroom and showered. While brushing his hair he felt a feeling of da ja voo. "I must be in a rut." He muttered as he brushed his teeth.

After breakfast he went to school. Nothing eventful at all happened to him. When he got to school, Tamaki was there and he bothered Kyoya about what thing they'd be doing in host club next. Kyoya Ootori even saw Tamaki's obnoxious behavior as uneventful.

'I am in a rut.' He confirmed to himself as he sat down in his seat. The seat next to him was empty. The girl that sat next to him did have a tenancy to run late, but never on a Thursday. He shrugged it off. She was weird anyways. She showed up in the middle of class and sat down in a different seat after glancing at him.

After class Tamaki walked over to the weird girl and asked her and her friend if they would go to the host club. "I refuse, but Uta-Chan, you can go." The girl stated.

Kyoya tried to remember her name, but he couldn't for some reason. Perhaps she was that uninteresting to him. "Okay, Kino-Kino." Uta agreed and wondered away to the host club with the host club's king.

Kyoya stood up and headed for the door, but before he could do anything, Kinoko held him back by his arm. Her touch lingered for a moment before she let him go. "Is there something troubling you?" He asked.

Kinoko shook her head and left the room. As Kyoya left, he noticed a baseball on the ground. A member of the baseball team apologized after grabbing the ball and then leaving. 'Had I gone when I intended to, that ball would have hit me.' He thought as he glanced at the broken window.

A week passed and still Kinoko avoided sitting next to him. He was kind of bothered by the fact that she was avoiding him, and that nothing bad at all was happening to him since she started avoiding him. They bumped into each other in the halls and before she could run away, he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked. He had no why-he seemed so attracted to her, but he was, and he was determined to discover why she was avoiding him so much.

"No." She said gently as she tried to peel her arm free.

"I noticed that you moved seats in class." He said simply.

She said nothing as she continued to try to break free from his grip. He grabbed her other hand so that she would stop trying to peel his hand off of her. She looked him in the eyes and sighed. She shifted her gaze away. "Don't worry about it or about me." Kinoko begged.

He noticed that when she looked at him, she looked like she was going to cry. She never showed much emotion before. Even if he forgot her name he could remember that much about her. He let her go, and as soon as he did she ran away.

The next day she wasn't at school. He got hit in the head with a flying projectile that the twins had meant for Tamaki; this action caused the glasses on his face to fall to the ground. The lenses were shattered upon impact.

Kyoya sighed in frustration; he picked up his glasses and sat down. He couldn't get Kinoko's sad eyes out of his mind. Why did he care so much when he had never talked to her before recently? It made no sense to him at all.

After school he spotted her out of the corner of his eye. She walked past him without saying a word. He felt her bump into him and his glasses fell out of his pocket. He leaned down to pick them up, and like magic they were fixed. He put them on. They were just like his old ones. 'How in the world did my glasses get fixed?' he asked himself as he left school grounds.

Throughout the course of a month, strange things continuously happened to him. For the most part, it felt like he was bullet proof. The strangest thing was that he started to have dreams about Kinoko. Whenever he saw her, she would avoid him, and for some reason it started to sting a little bit.

The teacher was pairing up partners for a project. Kyoya wasn't interested in who his partner was since he'd be doing most of the work anyways. "Kyoya Ootori, you will be working with Kinoko Hayashi." The teacher stated.

Kyoya glanced over at Kinoko. Her expression was unreadable. It looked almost like she was afraid. He walked over to her. "Where would you like to work on the project at?" He asked.

"We can do separate parts and then combine them when they are done." She suggested.

"I think it would be better to work together on all of it." Kyoya retorted.

She sighed, already admitting her defeat to him. "We can do it wherever you want." Kinoko muttered.

"Great, we can do it at my place." Kyoya said with a smile, "Let me write my address down."

Kinoko took the address from him and forced a smile, "I'll see you there." She promised.

Kyoya walked back to his desk with a satisfied smirk. Thanks to that teacher, Kinoko couldn't escape him. He'd find out why she was avoiding him so much. The project's deadline was in a week. That would be plenty of time for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kinoko knocked on the door to the mansion. A maid answered and lead her into Kyoya's room. "Hello Miss Hayashi." He greeted.

"Hi. I think we can get away with doing a project on King Arthur." She said as she sat down next to him.

"That sounds like a great idea." He complimented.

"I know." She responded. She didn't take her eyes off of the table as she spoke.

"Let's get started." He said as he grabbed his laptop, "Do you know anything about him?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Oh, like what?" He asked.

"King Arthur is a legendary British leader of the late 5th and early 6th centuries, who, according to medieval histories and romances, lead the defense of Britain against Saxon invaders in the early 6th century. The details of Arthur's story are many composed of folklore and literary invention and his historical existence is debated and disputed by modern historians." She recited.

He looked for a computer or book, but she had nothing. 'She must have good memory.' he thought. "Looks like you did your research before you came here." Kyoya questioned.

"Yeah." Kinoko replied.

'So she's back to giving me Mori answers.' He thought while searching for information on King Arthur. "You're an artist right? You can make pictures to go with the presentation."

Kinoko visibly winced and forced a laugh. "Of course, but I think it'd look better if it wasn't full of good pictures. You're an amateur, you do the artwork." She argued.

He found this as odd, every time there was a group project since the seventh grade she had called the roll of group artist. Yet now she refused to. She picked up a pencil with her right hand and started writing down notes.

"I thought you were left handed." Kyoya observed.

"Looks like you thought wrong." Kinoko retorted. He glanced at the notes, they were barely readable.

"I can't read a thing."

"Artists have a tenancy to have bad handwriting." She muttered in response.

"That is a myth."

"Can we just work on this project?" She asked.

He smirked. It seemed that she could be talkative if he pushed the right buttons. "Of course. Maybe you should type everything up."

She shot him a glare. "I refuse." She said, clutching onto her left hand, "Kyoya, you're supposed to study King Arthur, not me."

After a few hours Kyoya shut his laptop. He had acquired all of the information that he needed. He glanced over at Kinoko and found her staring out of the window. Her eyes were glazed over in depression as she watched the snow fall from the sky.

He looked at her notes. She had been working on making them legible the entire time. He still couldn't read them though. She was obviously left handed, so why did she insist on using her right hand?

"You still can't read these." Kyoya pointed out.

Kinoko turned her attention to the notes and started using her left hand. The hand writing was much better, but she appeared to be in pain as she wrote. She finished half of them and dropped her pencil and held her hand. "Haha writer's cramp." she joked.

That explained why she was using her predominant hand. Something had happened to her dominant hand. He had no clue what, and he found himself not caring about what it was. He watched as she looked back at the snow.

"Do you like the snow?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No." she chocked.

"Oh, and why is that?" Kyoya interrogated.

"I hate dark and cold things." Kinoko responded, "And I don't have any good memories associated with the snow."

Kyoya walked over to the window. It was a blizzard. "If you go home it would be dangerous."

"I know, I should probably go now before it gets worse."

"Or you could spend the night. We have a guest bedroom."

"More like twenty." Kinoko muttered under her breath. "Fine."

Three hours later Kinoko was in the guest room working on the notes, trying to make them legible. She worked on them with her left hand and before she could finish she dropped her pencil. Tears came to her eyes as she stared at her hand. She wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or if it was because she missed being able to use it so much.

Kyoya walked into the guest room to make sure she was doing okay. He saw her clenching her hand. The look in her green eyes was that of pain, and her long, brown hair covered most of her face. "Really bad writer's cramp." She said with a small smile.

Kyoya knew that she was lying. He could practically feel it, but he decided not to say anything. Instead he walked over and examined the notes. She hadn't looked up anything, and yet they had a large amount of details about King Arthur. She had the majority of the project finished just by her notes.

Kyoya was amazed by this, but his face did not show it. "How did you know all of this?" Kyoya asked.

Kinoko closed her eyes and turned her head and propped her chin up with her right hand. "I read a lot of mythology stuff as a child." She answered.

"You must be quite smart to retain all of that knowledge though." Kyoya replied.

"I am number 15 in our English class, though I'm sure that nothing under five matters at all to you." Kinoko retorted.

"You used to be number 23 in English though." Kyoya rebuttled.

"I started studying more lately."

"Why have you been so different lately?"

Kinoko turned around and looked him in the eyes. "If you look hard enough, you'll find a constant." She stated simply.

"A constant?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kinoko stated. She got up and left the room. Kyoya turned around, but Kinoko was already gone.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, the next one will be up soon. If you have any suggestions or complaints then review or message me. I love you for reading this. 3 Even if you don't like it. And if you liked it, then thank you~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uta is my younger sister violettear's oc. **

After two days Kyoya had enough of Kinoko's peculiar behavior. He hated not knowing things about people, it made him feel as though he wasn't in control. It was that exact same problem he had with Tamaki years ago.

But at least Tamaki didn't do disappearing acts. At least Tamaki had actually been open with his feelings and problems. And most of all, at least Tamaki grew on him. This person, he could only read her occasionally, but most of the times, she had a blank expression.

But that stare is what made the least amount of sense to him. Before she had changed seats, her eyes always held emotions, and if she wasn't mad, she was smiling. Did something happen to her? Nothing could have happened to her without him hearing about it.

He decided that he'd give up on her for now. Their project was already finished and she was still avoiding him, so he had no way of actually talking with her. He walked down the halls of Ouran, but he paused when he heard something.

"You're acting kinda strangely KinoKino." A voice that Kyoya could only assume was Uta's stated softly.

"I know. Don't worry about it though." Kinoko replied. Kyoya stood by the door. Perhaps he could find out what was up with her after all.

"I am worried though. When things get to be too much for you to handle you always start shutting yourself off from the world." Uta replied.

"That's a normal response for just about anyone." Kinoko responded.

"It's a dangerous response."

"Uta-chan, don't worry. I promise I'm okay."

"If it's nothing to worry about then please tell me."

He heard a pause. Then Kinoko spoke. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you, but I'll tell you after we get to one of our homes."

Kyoya cursed under his breath. What a waste of time. Kyoya went to the host club and sat down. "Kyoya, what's up?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya looked up at the blond. "Nothing that concerns you." Kyoya replied.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me then I guess I'll just have to sit here and do this." Tamaki said as he sat down next to him. Kyoya didn't know what he was planning, but surely it wasn't anything that could bother him too greatly.

Then Tamaki pulled out Kyoya's black book. How did he get that? "Idiot, give it back." Kyoya muttered.

"Look, Kyoya's book. It says: 'I love the twins so much! They are...'" Kyoya elbowed Tamaki in the ribs, and Tamaki stopped reading the book. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Fine, just stop making up such stupid things." Kyoya retorted as he adjusted his glasses.

"Great, so what's bothering you?"

"For some reason I can't get a girl off of my mind, and she is avoiding me. She's also been showing some peculiar behavior."

"Oh, is it that raging flame of our class?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, it is." Kyoya sighed.

"Maybe you are the reincarnated lovers Romeo and Juliet. Otherwise known as Pyramus and Thisbe."

"Idiot, none of those people existed. But it is like I knew her in the past or something." Kyoya admitted.

"Follow your feelings Kyoya! She isn't hitting people or yelling lately, which means she probably won't hurt you."

"I do not have feelings for her." Kyoya insisted.

"Then why do you think about her? Face it, you two are in love."

"That is preposterous."

"Whatever you say Kyoya." Tamaki stated before leaving Kyoya alone.

The next day Kyoya sat down in his seat. Uta walked into the class and sat next to Tamaki. He noticed her look at him quickly before she sat down. 'Must have something to do with whatever Kinoko told her.' He thought.

In the middle of class he turned around and saw Kinoko staring at him. She quickly turned her head away when he made eye contact. 'So it seems that I do get her attention after all.' Kyoya thought as he glanced back to the chalkboard.

Then it hit him. If Kinoko normally watched him, how was it that her grades were always improving? She was now in the top ten of almost every subject. If anything, she'd be taking notes and paying attention to the teacher.

'No, I don't care about her. She can do whatever she wants.' he thought, 'Then again...it is theoretically possible that I am developing a slight feeling of attachment towards her.'

By the time the week was over, they presented their project and got 100s on them. Kinoko sighed as she sat back at her seat. She would never have to speak with Kyoya again now. Kyoya knew this too, and decided to sit next to her. If she could change seats, then so could he.

She looked at him momentarily and groaned as her head landed on her desk. Her plans were foiled. "Please sit where you usually do." Kinoko begged.

The teacher left the room. Kinoko knew that this could turn into a conversation, and that is exactly what Kyoya was hoping for.

"Why don't you come with me?" Kyoya mocked.

"Because I'm trying to avoid you." Kinoko rebuttled.

Kyoya didn't expect her to admit it. "Well I don't feel like being avoided."

"I don't feel like being around you."

"Then why do you always stare at me?"

"You're like a creepy protagonist of an overrated anime." She murmured.

"What, you aren't going to pull your little disappearing act?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Please leave me alone."

"Yes you do."

"Kyoya, I know that you're a control freak that wants to know everything about everyone, but can't you just forget about me?" Kinoko mumbled. 'You'll be better off without me.' She thought.

"Only if you tell me why."

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

She looked him in the eyes. Her expression was blank. Her eyes held no emotions. She seemed almost souless. "I know certain things about the future." She said, her voice not wavering; she sighed and let out a small, sad smile. "See, you don't believe me."

"Of course I don't. Who would?" Kyoya asked.

"Not many." Kinoko replied and put her head back on her desk.

Kyoya realized that her knowing "things" about the future would explain quite a bit. Her increase in grades, her avoiding him, good things happening to him when she was around, even her sudden personality and behavior change.

But it didn't explain enough. She had a hand that wouldn't work right, bumping into him fixed his glasses, and her disappearing acts. And if she could see the future, she'd be able to avoid him much easier. He was no fool. People couldn't see the future.

No, there was no way that Kinoko Hayashi knew anything about the future. She was bluffing. Before he could say anything else though, the teacher came into the classroom. Kinoko lifted her head and gazed towards Kyoya. 'Why does he have to be so attached...?' Kinoko asked herself as she turned her attention towards the front of class.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya sighed in frustration. Kinoko had managed to avoid him again, having weaseled her way out of sitting next to him. Next, she quit the art club so that he couldn't catch her after school. Then, when he had tried to talk with her, she had said the most hurtful thing she could muster. "The reason I avoid you is because I hate you!" were her exact words, looking at him with cold, detached eyes.

That couldn't be the case; she had to be lying. Nothing she did ever suggested that she hated him. Maybe she did know something about the future. Or maybe that had been a lie, too? Kyoya was determined to find out what her reasoning was, so after school he followed her home. He didn't like walking, but it would be worth it. He hated to admit it, but in just over two months he had fallen for her.

Without realizing it, the girl he had been following was aware of his presence. Kinoko glanced behind her and scowled. Before he got the chance to talk with her, she bolted around the corner. Kyoya heard a gunshot, and he felt his heart stop. "Kinoko!" He yelled and ran around the corner. There was a man laying on the ground and six more pointing guns at her. Another gunshot was heard, and before he knew what had happened, he was on the ground with Kinoko on top of him. She appeared to be in pain.

He stared into her green, pain-filled eyes. "Idiot, go away." She said as she stood up, one hand pressed to her arm.

"And leave you here?" Kyoya asked, "I refuse."

"Then watch closely, and you might learn something."

Kyoya stared, awestruck. All of the men had suddenly fallen to the ground, either unconscious or dead – Kyoya couldn't tell. Kinoko stood on the other side of the sea of motionless bodies, her hand still holding her arm. Kyoya was positive that not even Honey and Mori could move that fast. It was like time froze. 'Wait. Time?' He thought, 'But that isn't possible.'

Kinoko fell to the ground and started coughing. "Kinoko, are you okay?" Kyoya asked as he ran to her side.

"I'm fine. Just go away."

"How did you do that?"

"I stopped time. Next question?"

"How did you stop time?"

"I forfeited something very important to me for the ability to stop time... to save somebody I care for dearly." She responded. Her breathing was shallow and raspy.

"So who is this person you wish to save?"

"I can not reveal that."

"Can you prove that you really do have the power to stop time?"

Kinoko held his hand gently and showed him her phone. "The time is 3:33" She stated, "I will stop time until your watch says 3:34."

"I will not let you abuse the powers that I have granted to you in order to prove a point to this mortal." A whisper sounded in his head. Actually, no, not in his head. It was not in one place, it was everywhere. This whispering voice echoed all around him.

"If he sees that I'm telling the truth, he'll leave me alone." Kinoko said as she wiped the sweat from her face.

A young woman appeared before Kyoya. She was tall with alluring, amethyst eyes and black hair. Upon looking at her, he couldn't help but notice the resemblance between her and two others – Tamaki and Fuyumi. "You are my favorite person, so please do not do things that lead to your death." the woman pleaded.

"Isn't my death up for you to decide?" She asked with her hand over her arm. Kyoya now realized that there was blood seeping through her fingers, staining her skin crimson.

"It's up to you whether or not I take your life." the woman reprimanded, "I cannot show you much favoritism, and you know that."

"Who is this person?" Kyoya asked. Kinoko was about answer, but the mysterious beauty cut her off.  
"I go by many names. Fate is the name that this mortal has chosen for me," she told Kyoya, her captivating eyes seemingly glowing.

"Right now, it's jerk," Kinoko scoffed dryly as blood continued to run down her hand, tinging the white cuffs of her uniform a dark pink.

"And you're going to bleed to death from that gunshot wound."

"I know how this conversation goes, and no, I will not make another deal with you." Kinoko stated as she glared at the woman, Fate.

"Deal? What kind of deal?" Kyoya asked.

"That is of none of your concern." Kinoko retorted.

"You're still bleeding Kinoko." Fate chastised.

"Fine, what do you want this time?" Kinoko asked.

"Your memories." She responded.

"No thanks," Kinoko told her coldly, "I would rather sit here and bleed out."

"Or go to a doctor." Kyoya suggested. Kinoko shuddered.

"Honestly Kinoko, after everything you've been through, you are still afraid of doctors?" The mysterious beauty asked rhetorically, almost teasingly actually.

Kinoko pouted and nodded. 'What has she been through?' Kyoya asked himself as he watched the woman hoist Kinoko into her arms, and the two ladies disappeared into thin air. After seeing that, Kyoya had a feeling that Kinoko may have been telling the truth after all. Then, Kyoya smirked. She had saved him, and she had shown him a secret. This meant that she was definitely lying about hating him. He still had a chance with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya ran into Kinoko the next day. 'She appears fine...' He thought. She was moving around without showing any signs of pain or discomfort. "Hello." Kyoya greeted, pushing his glasses so that they would cover his eyes.

"Hey." Kinoko greeted in return, "I think I know what you're going to say, so I'll talk first. I am fine, I didn't make any deals with Fate, I do not want to spend time with you, and yeah, I lied about hating you, but don't get your hopes up."

Kyoya's glasses dropped just a little as he stared at her in disbelief. She guessed each and every question he was going to ask. All except for one. "Then why don't you appear to be in pain?"

"I am heavily sedated."

Kyoya smirked. He figured out exactly what she was trying to do. "You seem tired now that I look at you."

"I'm not that tired." She said with a small blush.

He had her. The medicine was tearing down any filters she had put up to keep him out. He would be victorious. "Maybe we should chat somewhere more private." He suggested.

Kinoko sighed. "You won't just let this thing die, will you?" She muttered, "Fine."

Kyoya lead Kinoko to the host club. Nobody was in there yet, so it was the perfect place. Once the door closed he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. "Now you can't get away from me." He stated.

Kinoko looked at him with a small blush. "I should have expected this."

"You can't fight back if you're pinned."

'Actually, you suck at this. I could just knee you in the groin. Anybody could.' Kinoko thought while directing her gaze away from Kyoya. She knew that she could never cause him pain. "Fine, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Why is it that you avoid me."

"Nothing good can come of our relationship."

"I don't believe you." Kyoya replied as he moved his hand from her arm to her face. He gently caressed her cheek. "Just tell me why. Why won't you let me love you?"

"Because." Kinoko muttered as she lifted her head, "Your love for me is just fabricated through-out time. It isn't real." She said as she put her hand over the hand that he had on her face.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

Kinoko looked into his eyes. She hesitated and shook her head. Tears were in her eyes as she spoke. "I don't. You mean nothing to me. If I ever help you, then it's on a whim." She said.

Kyoya leaned in to kiss her. "I don't believe that for a second."

Kinoko gave his hand a small squeeze as she moved in closer and kissed him. She moved her lips away from his swiftly. "Fine. I care for you." Kinoko admitted, "Happy? Satisfied?" She asked, getting irritated at the situation.

"Then explain yourself." Kyoya pleaded.

"Fine. In order to save your life, I have to keep my distance from you." Kinoko replied, "And I know I can do it. I know I can save you. I will save your life. I am the constant in every one of your deaths."

Kyoya stared at her in disbelief. That would explain why she was keeping her distance. She slipped away from him while he was distracted. "Good bye." She said as she left.

He followed after her and saw her talking to herself. "Why does my being with him have to be such a curse?" Kinoko asked. She slipped into the art room so that people wouldn't hear her. Kyoya stood and waited next to the door while patiently listening to the one-sided conversation.

"You can do something. I still have to help him avoid two more deaths, and I still don't know if that will keep him safe."

'She must be talking with Fate.' He thought, 'I guess Fate must be able to control who she appears to.'

"I still have to keep him indoors on the seventh of next month, and then again on the 19th."

"Fine. Take it."

"You're kidding! Why does he have to die so soon after the 19th? Isn't the 1st kind of ridiculous?"

"I'll just keep a close eye on him those three days."

"I know that I failed. I'm only human."

Kyoya ran over to her. "What happens those three days?" He asked.

Kinoko looked away from him and sighed, "On the seventh you get into a car crash and die upon impact and on the 19th you cross a street and a car fails to stop and kills you."

"And on the first?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know. I was only told that you would die." Kinoko replied, "In order to find out how we'll have to wait and see."

"That seems pretty useless." Kyoya muttered as he adjusted his glasses.

"Not entirely." Kinoko replied, "I know the time of your death so I can stop it. You just live your life like you normally would, and let me worry about your safety." Kinoko suggested. She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

He stared after her, wondering if she could truly stop him from dying. Perhaps if she did, she would finally decide to be with him. He didn't understand her. A love fabricated through-out time? What was that supposed to mean. Whatever it meant, he felt like he was winning; and Kyoya Ootori loved to win.


	6. Chapter 6

The Seventh came in what felt like no time at all. Because of Kinoko's warning, Kyoya had decided not to get into a car of any kind that day. While walking to school he noticed that the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kinoko drawing them. When he turned his head, she was gone, 'That couldn't have been her, she can't draw anymore.' He thought.

However, it did bother him. Kinoko ran over to him and started walking next to him. He knew that it was to make sure that he was safe, but it still pleased him. "Say, Kinoko, have you ever drawn the cherry blossoms?" He questioned.

Kinoko shook her head. "I've never had the chance to draw them."

"Why not?" Kyoya asked.

"I've only lived in Japan for three years." She responded, "And living alone is time consuming in itself."

"Are you lonely?" Kyoya asked.

Kinoko blushed and shook her head. "Of course I'm not."

Kyoya looked back to the cherry blossom tree. Why had he seen her there when she'd never even drawn them? He knew he wasn't delusional. He shifted his gaze towards Kinoko. She was being far more talkative than usual. Perhaps it was because he knew everything already?

Fate appeared next to Kinoko and whispered something in her ear, causing Kinoko to stop and grab onto Kyoya's sleeve causing him to stop. A car slid onto the sidewalk in front of them. One more step and they'd be killed. Fate disappeared in front of his eyes.

Kinoko walked around the car and Kyoya followed. "Thank you." Kyoya said.

"You're welcome." Kinoko replied.

The remainder of the day had been uneventful. If he had run into any other near death encounters, Kinoko had saved him in a way that he wouldn't be able to notice.

And then she avoided him. When the 19th came, he had decided to stay inside. It was snowing outside and it was the weekend anyways. "I hate cold and dark things." He muttered as he looked out the window. Those had been Kinoko's very words. And yet she liked him. Maybe there was a side of him that nobody but her could see, not even himself.

He realized that he was supposed to die in the snow, that was what she had probably meant by "I don't have any good memories associated with the snow." No, she couldn't have any memories of a day that had yet to happen, and surly she had seen the snow before.

Kyoya Ootori hoped that someday he could find out what it was that she hated so much about the snow. He would like to learn everything about her. She was one of the few people who he wouldn't mind sharing his secrets with either.

And then the first came. Kinoko was waiting for Kyoya at his door. When he got out, she grabbed his hand tightly, as if to make sure he wouldn't disappear in front of her. "We can go anyplace you like." Kinoko stated.

"How about an art museum?" He suggested.

"That sounds more like a place that I would be interested in." Kinoko muttered.

"Fine, fine. How about a restaurant?"

Kinoko thought about it for a while, and then shook her head. "Sharp projectiles and freezers and stuff." She replied.

"I think you are over reacting." Kyoya replied.

"Think what you like." Kinoko responded.

"Let's just walk around and find something to do."

"Sounds equally dangerous." She muttered, "But fine."

Without knowing that they had sealed their fate, they started walking past several stores and shops. Kyoya stared at the ice cream shop, wondering why so many commoners got excited over the ice cream. "You want some?" Kinoko asked.

"Absolutely not." Kyoya replied.

"You sure, they have strawberry." Kinoko teased.

"I do not want ice cream from a commoner store." Kyoya responded. Kinoko snickered as she they passed the ice cream shop.

Next they passed a ramen shop. This interested Kyoya. "No commoner ice cream, but commoner noodles are okay?" Kinoko teased.

"I am curious to know how they taste when they have never been dehydrated and heavily processed." He replied while pushing his glasses up.

"They also put actual meat in it."

"And how would you know this?"

"I enjoy commoner culture too you know."

They went into the ramen shop and they ordered pork ramen from the man running the stand. Kyoya stared at the man as he made the ramen in front of them. It was an odd sight, that was for sure. Afterwords, they decided to go back home.

On their way home, they passed the ice cream shop. Kinoko froze as she heard a gunshot, then she stopped time. She did it just in time too. One moment later and it would have hit her. She grabbed the bullet and put directed it to the ground. She let time return to normal.

Kinoko focused her green eyes to the direction the bullet came from. She recognized one of the people as the guy she knocked out a while ago. "They never learn, do they?" She muttered as she chased the guy behind the ice cream shop.

She froze in her foot steps as she realized what exactly she had gotten herself into. There was a lot more than 7 guys this time. More like 15. They were all bigger than her and they all had guns. She thought as quickly as she could. If she ran she might get away alive. Yes, she would freeze time, go to Kyoya, and then she would run with him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kyoya. "You're kidding me." She said as she turned her head. He had chased after her. She felt like saying a very long string of cuss words upon seeing him standing there, frozen. She should have thought things through. If he died then everything she did would be worthless. If she died then he couldn't save him. If she saved him and then died, she wouldn't be bothered.

Kinoko almost grabbed onto Kyoya and froze time, but she realized that doing that would be dangerous. She may live for a minute, but that wouldn't be long enough. She wouldn't be able to beat them in the time she had to freeze time either. As she kept it frozen, she'd get slower and weaker. Eventually, the only thing she'd do while keeping time frozen would be coughing, shaking, and dying.

She stopped time long enough to kick the guns out of the hands of the thugs closest to them, and then she returned time to normal and started fighting them. She knocked a couple of them out cold, but she knew that she couldn't continue like this. Every time she punched them with her left hand, she'd have to try not to cry out in pain. She tried to do judo throws, but she couldn't grip their shirts with her left hand, so she'd end up being the one getting injured.

Kyoya stood there, helpless. He couldn't fight them, he could only watch as Kinoko attempted to take down everyone of them alone. He pulled out his cell phone. It would take ten minutes for the Ootori's private police force to get there. He wasn't sure if they would still be alive by then, but he had to do something.

As he was about to press send, he felt a pain in the side of his head. Then he fell to the ground. He felt himself being dragged. He struggled to see where he was being dragged to. When he did, he felt panicked. He was being dragged into a freezer full of ice cream and dried ice.

Kinoko stood in terror as she heard a door slam. She turned her head to the sound. The freezer door had been slammed shut, and Kyoya was nowhere in sight. "Kyoya!" She yelled as she tried to get to the freezer. She froze time as she heard another gunshot. If she moved out of the way, one of the thugs would end up dead. "One down." She mocked as she got out of the way and let time return to normal.

She froze time again and picked up one of the guns. Shooting people wasn't her style, not at all. She always preferred to kick people and throw them across the room. But this was an exception. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. She aimed the gun at one of the other guys and shot it. She stopped caring if she killed people or if she went to jail for it. All that mattered to her was Kyoya.

She shot at two more people, then she aimed her stolen gun at another person and shot, but it didn't work this time. She was out of ammunition. She let time return to normal. 11 more people left. If they all died, she would not care. She was sick of them always coming in and endangering Kyoya. She was so sick of it.

Inside the cooler Kyoya could hear the gunshots being fired. He was about to start trying to bang the door down, but he realized that it would only speed up his death. The dried ice would either give him hypothermia or carbon monoxide poisoning. His head started aching and his eyes hurt. He put his glasses on the ground next to him as he put his hand on his face and gently rubbed his eyes.

Kinoko stopped time and ran over to where Kyoya was. She needed to enter in a code. "Damn it!" She yelled after punching in random numbers. It was electronic. She couldn't make it process anything if it was technology based.

She turned around and glared at the people who caused this. This was also her fault though, she should have forced Kyoya to stay inside, and she should not have chased after that man. She should have known he'd chase after her! He did it before! "I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot." She cried out as she picked up the stray guns and fired them at the living men in the room. She couldn't stall. She had to get rid of them so that she could focus on getting Kyoya out of the freezer.

She returned time to normal and they all fell to the ground. Then she pressed the enter key on the freezer. Red letters flashed, saying error. She froze time and started entering numbers. "Ten numbers on the keypad, five numbers needed for each code." She muttered as she started pressing everything in numerical order. 11111. She unfroze time. Error. She froze time. 22222. She unfroze time. Error. "At least there aren't letters." She said as she breathed heavily. Kyoya needed every second he could get, she couldn't stop freezing time. She had to keep typing in numbers. Eventually she would type the correct number and the door would open. Then she would pull Kyoya out of there and he'd be alright.

He had to be alright. He just had to be. She realized that he could be hurt in there so as she unfroze time she continued punching in numbers as she called 911. She told them to send an ambulance to her location as she punched in even more numbers. The shop was closed, she knew this the entire time, and she hated that fact. The shop keeper had left everything unlocked, but it said closed. As she typed in 12345 and saw the error light flash, she decided that she had to try to find the code. If the back was unlocked, maybe she could find somebody to help!

She froze time and ran into the front of the shop. The front door was also unlocked, even though it said closed. She couldn't find anything. There was nothing in the entire shop that could help her! "FATE!" She cried out. She coughed several times as tears slid down her face. "Fate, please. Help me. Do something!" She begged.

"This is the day that his fate is to come to an end." A young man said as he appeared beside her.

"You lied to me!" She accused, "You said that you'd give me what I needed to save him!"

Kinoko had no choice. She had to return time to normal. If she didn't, she would die before she ever even got back to the safe. She covered her mouth as she coughed more. Upon looking into her hand, she noticed small amounts of blood.

"I'll give you a hint. The password has one number repeating itself and starts out with 342." the man replied.

"Thanks Fate!" She said as she ran back to where Kyoya was. She typed in numbers as fast as she could. 34231. Error. 34235. Error. 34236. Error. She kept on trying. She typed in numbers as fast as she could. Her vision was getting blurry and she was slowly losing consciousness.

Kyoya's body was aching and he was dizzy. He could feel himself slipping away into sleep. He heard noises on the outside. "Kinoko?" He asked as he attempted to stay awake. He was sure that he was going to die, he was told that he would die today, and this must be how he would die. He couldn't help but think that it'd be better to be shot or to drown.

Kinoko typed in more numbers. 34282. She heard the the lock open and quickly opened the freezer. A cold chill hit her. Not only because she had opened a freezer, but also because she saw Kyoya laying on the ground, shivering, and barely breathing. Saving him must have taken at least 15 minutes. He could die at any moment. She ran into the freezer and pulled Kyoya out. She laid him next to the door and picked up his glasses. Then she closed the door. It was almost like Fate had been messing with her. Telling her that she could save Kyoya and then letting this happen.

"Kyoya, how are you feeling?" She asked as she held his hand gently. It was cold. Kyoya was cold. She hated how cold he felt to the touch. She hated how weak he looked. She hated that she would lose him.

"Not very good." he replied honestly.

"I promise, I won't give up on you. I'll find a way to save you." she cried out as tears fell from her eyes, pouring down onto Kyoya's hand as she held it closer to her face.

"I think I've pretty much had it." Kyoya responded.

"No, Kyoya. My last secret is that I'm not from this time. I've seen you die six times before, and I keep going back in time, just hoping, praying that I can save you. But every time I come back, your death just becomes more and more tragic. It's because of me, that's why I've been avoiding you all this time."

"I see now." He replied, his voice but a whisper, "Maybe you should try...letting me get close...to you next time..." He said as he fell unconscious.

"He will die. He was meant to die. Today was his limit." Fate replied as he moved the hair out of Kinoko's eyes, "And you cannot go back into time until your body has healed."

"I know it." she replied as she felt Kyoya's pulse die out, "Why haven't I saved him yet?" She asked.

"Because, you can not break the chains of fate that everybody is bound to."

"No, I will break those chains." Kinoko retorted as she looked at the dead man in front of her, "I won't let you keep taking him away. I don't see why you take him away when I have no real goals, no ambitions. But he does. And he has potential. In a week I can make the jump back in time. And I will. I will break the unbreakable or die trying."

To Be Continued...


End file.
